The Temple of Time
The Temple of Time is a major location in Legends of Ogaji. It first appeared in "''The Time Temporal" ''when Bamos stole the Time Temporal. It was created in ancient Ogaji by the worshippers of the God of Time to protect his prized possessions. Many magical artifacts and weapons were hidden in the vast number of dungeons of the Temple. It has been destroyed and reformed hundreds of times over the many years that it has been around, but due to the spell cast on it by the God of Time, it can never stay destroyed for long. The Temple is known as a fluid every-changing deity. Although it may merely be just a building, the God of Time ensured (with his all-knowing wisdom) that every reformation it makes fits the purpose it should have during that time. It has been known to be impossible to find the artifacts that lay within it's walls. It is said that they will only appear when they want you to find them... History Construction The Temple of Time was originally constructed to be the home of the God of Time. Those who worshipped his power would often come to pray to him and ask for guidance. The God of Time became known to collect (and even create) many ancient artifacts with magical powers. Some of his creations, (including the Dominion Rod, the Time Temporal, the Staff of Wishes, and the Mask of Series) were hidden in the various dungeons below the Temple. Before the God of Time passed, he placed a spell on the Temple that allowed it to reform every time it is destroyed in a new look. He knew the future, and so planned accordingly. When he passed, his remnant remained in the Temple, and forever watches over it. Over the Years. . . . . . the Temple served as a place of worship and refuge for Ogajians. Some came to pray to the deceased God of Time, and some came to hide their treasures. Milo's Adventures In Milo's Adventures, the Temple was a frequent destination for Team Waters and Team Amber. It's first actual appearance was in ''The Cursed ''when Phanto searched after the Staff of Wishes. When the Time Temporal was shattered in ''Doomsday, ''the Temple went into disarray before it began it's reformation yet again. Closing the Circles During Closing the Circles, the Temple had not completed it's reformation, and when the Dragon Keepers visited it, it was in total ruin. Rebirth By Rebirth the Temple had fully reformed once again. Now it lays dormant waiting for the next adventurer to step foot in it's ancient walls. Treasures Artifacts that have homes in the temple include: * The Time Temporal * The Master Sword * The Mask of Series * The Dominion Rod * The Ring of Shadow * The Ring of Courage * The Staff of Wishes * The Sword of Light * The Gears of Darkness * The Doomforce * The Ring of Light * The Ring of Darkness * Bamos' Spirit (the Element of Darkness) Notes * The Temple is based on the location of the same name from the Legend of Zelda series ** Some treasures like the Master Sword and the Dominion Rod are also items from Zelda Category:Temples Category:Time Category:Locations Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Locations in Ogaji